


New

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Series: Heather: Live (Again.) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - High School, Bitch Fights, Car Accident, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Home Ec Class w/ Dirk Strider, M/M, Nightmares, Prospit, Romance, Singing, bros, classy as fuck lesbians, deafness, so fluffy that im going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Kid. New Friends. New Enemies. New Crushes.<br/>Your name is Heather Amanda Jacobs, and you're Skaia High's official new kid.<br/>This should be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl, New School.

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> i really shouldn't be starting another thing  
> oh well

Your name is Heather Amanda Jacobs, and you are the new chick. You don’t think you know anyone at this school, and after being booted from Skaia Academy for The Unusually Gifted, you’re attending Skaia High School. It’s quite a step down on the social ladder for your foster parents, but you never actually had any Unusual Gifts. So at Skaia High, you’ll be normal. Average. To be honest, it’s going to suck.

You’re going to miss being special.

So standing in the bleak office as you wait for the secretary (Missus Paint, she informed you) to call for the kid who’s supposed to be showing you around, John Egbert. The name sounds familiar, but you can’t place it. Maybe when you actually see the kid, you’ll be able to figure it out. You tilt your head to the side, rainbow streaks of hair falling over your shoulder.

“Hello, normal.” You mumble, just as a black haired boy swoops into the office.

“Sorry, Missus Paint! I was talking to Dave, and I lost track of time, and-” He blabbers on until Missus Paint hushes him with an “All good, John. She’s over there.” As she points to you, you smile. Friendly seemed like the right approach to this situation.

“Hey. I’m Heather, and you must be John.” You stand, sticking your hand out for him to shake. He turns, and his eyes widen slightly.

“No way! Heather Jacobs? It’s me, John! Y’know, from Skaia Primary?” He says, using your proffered hand to pull you into a hug.

“John? Oh my gog! It’s been, like, forever!” You squeal, as the memories of the black haired boy that you built sandcastles with in the second grade come rushing back. “Well, now I know that I’ll have at least one friend.” You smirk, pulling back. He pulls away and grabs your wrist, dragging you towards the hall. “Thanks, Missus Paint!” You call, and then run with John.

Well, if you’re going to be average, at least you’ll be average with your friend.

♠♡♢♣

You get dragged from class to class by John, who introduces you to his friends in turn. When it’s finally lunchtime, he takes you to ‘The usual table’.

You’ve decided that you like John’s little ragtag group of misfits. Dirk and Dave are fucking hilarious, with the ironic twin act, and Jade is so cute that you want to fall over. Roxy and Jane are uber nice, Karkat seems eternally grumpy, and Rose and Kanaya are the classiest fucking lesbians that you have ever met. You fit in well, and Dirk has already dubbed you ‘Rainbow Dash’. You fit in with them, laughing and making sarcastic jokes. Then, of course, something went wrong.

“Wwho is this neww little fish?” a cocky, Irish sounding voice came from behind you. You turned to see a tall, pale boy (absolutely covered in freckles). His dark hair had a purple streak running through it, and he was wearing a hipster scarf and glasses. He was actually kind of hot.

“Fuck off, Ampora.” Dave said, standing. “You know you’re not welcome here.” He continued, glaring.

“Wwell that’s not vvery nice, noww is it, Strider?” the ‘Ampora’ dude smirked, leaning down so his face was an inch or so from yours. “I just wwant to learn the lady’s name. Scared she’ll pick me ovver you losers?” He gestured to the table, and you frowned.

“My name is Heather. Now do what Dave says and leave before I let him kick your ass.” You say, calmly. He looks surprised at first, buck quickly backs off and winks.

“Anything for you, doll.” He winked before walking off. You turn back to the table to see Dave and Dirk staring at you from behind their shades.

“Who the ever loving hell was that?” You ask, snapping them out of it. They look just a tad surprised, and you look expectantly at them. “Guys?”

“That, Heather,” Dirk starts, “Was Eridan Ampora. Self crowned king of the school, total dick, ladies man, and worst of all-”

“Fish enthusiast.” Dave finishes, and you frown. You take a troubled bite out of your apple.

“Why was the ‘ladies man’ interested in me?” You ask, and Jade snorts. You turn to her. “What?”

Jade looks at you with disbelief in her neon green eyes. “Dude, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of really hot!!” Jade says, and Rose and Kanaya nod.

“Kanaya is my, how do I put it, ‘One and only’, but I must agree with Jade dearest on this one.” Rose nods, and your mouth is hanging open because wait _what?_

“Close your mouth, Heather, dear. An insect may fly in if you keep it agape like that.” Kanaya says in a motherly voice. You close your mouth, then place your head on the table.

“I am so done.” You mumble, and John pets the back of your head in a brotherly fashion.  
♠♡♢♣

You go through your basic classes, noting that John is in all of them, and Dave is in most. You take Home Ec with Kanaya, and to your surprise, Dirk. He’s actually really good at baking, and he takes you under his wing as his ‘apprentice’ and invites you over after school that day. You agree.

“Dayum, Rarity. These are fuckin amazing cookies.” You mumble through a full mouth, and Dirk bows flamboyantly, never once breaking his poker face. He winks at a boy clothed in cargo shorts and a green shirt, who’s trying not to inhale smokes from his burnt cookies.

“The secret is, they’re 100% ironic, Rainbow Dash. That’s the trick.” He says as he turns to you.

“So, who’s your sweet baboo?” You ask, and you wish you had a camera because the spit take Dirk does is fucking hilarious.

“He is not my sweet baboo!” He cries, before stopping at glaring at you. “You did not.”

“Oh, yes I did, Rarity. You just got one-upped, mofo.” You say around another bite of cookie, and Dirk groans.

“I cannot believe that I fell for that.” 

"I can."


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Heather knows a lot more people than we thought. Huh.   
> Also, normal goes soaring out the window.

She’s the new girl. Plus, she hangs out with those losers.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are so fucked.

You first saw her dashing along with Egbert, a tall, latino girl with rainbow hair and a perky smile. You had never seen her before, and you were immediately taken by her stunning good looks. You thought that she would have just been like the rest, have dated you for a week until you moved on, but she had refused. She had done it politely, simply telling you to fuck off.

It was hot as fuck.

But she had blown you off, and you were honestly disappointed with that.

“Stop whining, chum! She’ll come around eventually, they all do!” Jake English, your best friend, said. He was smiling brightly, and you shrugged.

“I don’t know, Jake. She’s.. different, that’s for sure.” You sigh, and he turns to look at you, quirking an eyebrow. You look at him through your square framed glasses, and he laughs.

“Golly, Eridan! You’ve got it bad!” He laughs, and you lightly punch him.

“Shut up, English.”

♠♡♢♣

“So really, who was that kid who you winked at?” You ask Dirk as you mix the cookie dough. He flips you off, and you pout. “I’ll poison your cookies if you don’t tell me, asshole.” He whips around and glares at you from behind his shades.

“His name is Jake English. Happy?” He says, and you tilt your head.

“Not really. Is he gay?”

“No one knows.” Dirk says mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows. You giggle.

“Why haven’t you just gotten it over with and asked him out?” You question, scooping cookies onto the pre-prepped pan. Dirk hesitates for a second, then answers.

“Different social groups. He’s Ampora’s best friend.” He says, and you frown.

“Explain me a thing, Rarity senpai. What’s the deal there? Between our groups?” You ask as he puts the cookies in the oven and sets the timer.

“You know about Quadrants, right?” Dirk asks, and you nod.

“Don’t have any filled, though. You?”

“No. Anyways, this chick who used to be in our group, Nepeta, fell really hard for Ampora, flushed wise. He broke her heart and Nep had to change schools because of the teasing she got.” He explains, and your heart breaks a little.

“I don’t think he’s that bad. He just needs someone to turn him down and make him work to be their man.” You reply slyly, and Dirk groans.

“If you die, I’m telling everyone that I only let you do it to get into English’s pants.” He says, and you smile and bump your hip into his.

“Oh, ye of little faith.”

♠♡♢♣

Three hours later, you’ve eaten a shitton of cookies, and beaten Dirk at Halo 3 to boot. Then, you realise that it’s six o’ clock in the evening. Shit.

“Crap. I should probably get going.” You say, yawning. You stand up to grab your bag and kiss Dirk on the cheek, and as you turn to walk out the door, you walk straight into a tall, blonde man wearing shades identical to Dirk’s and a cap.

“Holy shit. Heather?” He says, and you’re paralysed for a moment before crashing into him with a hug.

“Oh my god, Bro!”

♠♡♢♣

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you’re currently wondering how the fuck your potential best friend knows your older brother/guardian.

“H, it’s been so long. I- I broke my promise. I lost you.” Bro’s the most emotional that you’ve ever seen him be with someone who’s not you or Dave, and Heather is bawling.

“I missed you so much, Bro! After Can died, I just- I-” She’s sunk down to the floor, and you go and wrap your arms around her.

“Question: What the fuck is going on?” You ask, glaring at bro. He takes his shades off, and you do the same. Heather chokes back a sob, and she sniffs.

“Your brother and my sister were moirails. My sister made him promise to take care of me around an hour before she- she-” Heather breaks down sobbing again, and you hug her tighter.

“I never got the chance to keep that promise.” Bro sighs, before standing up and pulling out his phone.

“Who’re your foster parents?” He asks Heather, and she chokes out names and a phone number.

“Why?” She asks, and you run a hand through her rainbow hair.

“Because you’re coming to live with us. No matter what, I’m going to take care of you this time.” Bro says, and Heather- you guessed it- starts sobbing again.

“Thank you, bro.” She whispers.

♠♡♢♣

You stay with the Striders that night. Dirk lets you curl up in his bed with him, and he wraps you up in blankets and hugs, and then the thing that’s been on your mind since he invited you over spills out.

“Do you want to be moirails?” You ask, and then cover your mouth and start to blush. “I- I mean- Uh- Sorry?” You splutter out before he smiles and hugs you.

“Of course, Heather.” He replies, and he gives you the most genuine smile that you’ve ever seen. Not an ironic smirk, a full blown, smile.

You think that this is going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well chapter 2 is a thing woo-hoo


	3. a Month for the Sir with the Purple Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I was wondering if you could give dear old Eridan a chance. I do believe that he really likes yo-”
> 
> “You get a month, Ampora. A month to prove that you’re not a douche.”

This is so, so not going well.

You woke up this morning wrapped around Dirk like a spider monkey, so you slowly untangle yourself and then it hits you-

You don’t have clothes to wear to school. Shit.

“You can wear one of my old shirts, and the same jeans you wore yesterday, if that’s cool.” Dirk mumbled sleepily, and you go over and sit next to him on the bed.

“Wakey wakey Dirk. School is in- lemme think- two hours. Get up!” You say, shaking him lightly.

“No. Too much drama last night.” He grumbles, rolling over.

“Fine. I guess you won’t get to see Dave and Roxy’s faces when I tell em that we’re Pale dating...” You trail off, and he’s out of that bed like a rocket. “Gimme a shirt, Rarity.” He tosses an orange tee shirt at you, and you tug it on without a second thought.

“You can borrow deodorant or somethin if ya need..” Dirk trails off and you take note of his slight southern accent that you hadn’t noticed before.

“Nice accent, chico.” You called back as you went into the bathroom, letting your mexican accent slip through.

“Same ta ya, darlin.”

♠♡♢♣

Heather just arrived at school with the Striders. Even worse, she’s wearing one of Dirk’s shirts and leaning on him heavily. She’s even happier than she was with Egbert.

“Hey, Heather!” Jake’s called out before you can stop him. She turns, and smiles at him.

“Hey! You’re Jake, right?” She asks, walking towards him. She notices you and nods. “Hey, Eridan.” She says, and you smile.

“Hey, dollface.” You say, then you wince when she glares.

“It’s Heather. Not dollface, not baby, not sweetheart. Heather. Got it?” She growls, and fuck if that didn’t send shivers down your spine.

“Sorry, Heather.” You mumble, and she smiles.

“Thank you. Now, Jake, did you need something?” She asks, and Dirk is so red next to her that you think he might blow a gasket. Heather notices and puts her arm around his shoulders, and he visibly calms down. Are they dating?

“Well, I was wondering if you could give dear old Eridan a chance. I do believe that he really likes yo-” Jake starts, but you clap a hand over his mouth just before he can finish. Heather giggles and raises an eyebrow.

“You get a month, Ampora. A month to prove that you’re not a douche.” She says, before pulling Dirk away. “My chumhandle is glitchedRainbows!” She calls, and you tap it down into your phone.

“Jake, if you didnt get me that month, I w-woulda killed you.” You mumble, pulling your scarf up over your flushed cheeks.

“No problem, pal!”

♠♡♢♣

“Why are you even giving him a month?” Rose asked, no malice, pure curiosity in her eyes.

“Because it may be worth it.” You reply, and Dave groans.

“He’s a douche, Heather! We don’t date douches.” He hisses, and you turn your death glare on him. He looks slightly terrified.

“Don’t even think that you can tell me how to feel, or how I might feel, motherfucker.” You say, and Dave stares back, your amber eyes reflected in his dark glasses.

“Both of you, cool off. Dave, H can do whatever she wants.” Dirk cuts in, and you shoot a thankful look his way. Dave, on the other hand, turns his glare on Dirk.

“Why are you standing up for her? And what’s the deal with her and Bro? I’m sick of being last to know, Dirk!” Dave says, on the verge of shouting.

“Dave, calm the hell down. Heather is my moirail, for pete’s sake! And she and Bro go way back! So you need to calm down!” Dirk hissed, and then John stepped between them.

“Dave, stop. Heather is your friend.” John said, placing a hand on his chest. Dave exhaled loudly (because coolkids don’t sigh) and sat down. You turned and did the same to Dirk, and then, all of you were sitting down.

“Well, that was interesting.” Rose murmured into her knitting.

♠♡♢♣

“I’m sorry.” The light voice of the very girl you were mad at came from behind you.

“You take music?” You reply flatly, and she sits down beside you and nods. “Why are you even sorry?” You ask, rather rudely. She frowns, looking at you.

“Because no one deserves to be put behind someone’s quadrant.” She says, her brilliantly amber eyes staring at you, unblinking.

“It’s chill. Just- next time, give me a little warning before you move in, kay?” You mumble, and she giggles.

“Puh-lease, Strider. You’re acting like Bro would’ve let me say no.” She grins, and the music teacher, Ms. Paint walks in.

“Hello, students! My name is Ms Paint, for those of you who don’t know! And this year, we’re going to kick right off with a year long project!” She bubbles, and you smirk. “You’ll be doing this hand in hand with the media studies class, and you’ll be making music videos!” She continues, and Heather’s wearing a grin that is pretty damn dorky. Second to the signature Egbert-Harley buckteeth.

“Your groups have already been chosen.” The cold, smooth, voice of Mr. Spades, the media studies teacher, cuts in, and everyone groans. The media studies class (Including John and- ugh- Eridan) files in and stands awkwardly until Mr. Spades begins reading off groups.

“Heather Jacobs, Eridan Ampora, Dave Strider, John Egbert.” He reads off, and John and Eridan come and sit next to you and Heather. You start brainstorming, deciding that John will be director, Eridan will edit and be in the video, and you and Heather will actually play music. Heather calls dibs on being the other person in the video.

“What song do you guys wanna do?” Heather asks, and then, everyone starts chattering.

“No, John, nothing from Armageddon.” You sigh, and John pouts. Damn, that boy is cute.

“Wwhat about Lies, by Marina and The Diamonds?” Eridan cuts in, and you snicker. Heather elbows you.

“Can you hit the notes, Heather?” John asks, and Heather nods.

“Yeah, if I practice. You up for it, Dave?” She says, grinning cockily at you.

“Damn right I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp dave is kinda OOC sorry  
> bluh


	4. Uh Oh (I'm his gillfrond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't break up with you if we _were never together!_ "

“So, this is your room. The bathroom is next door, the music room is down the hall. You know where everything else is.” Dirk explains, opening the door to your new room. It’s painted black, and a can of metallic silver spray paint sits on the desk.

“What’s that for?” You ask, motioning to the can.

“Decorating. So, uh, do you like it?” Dirk says, almost shyly. You hug him, standing on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“I love it, Dirk.”

♠♡♢♣

CA: So, wwhy do you livve wwith the striders?

CA: if ya dont mind me askin  
GR: n4h, it’s ch1ll  
GR: d1rk 4nd my s1st3r w3r3 mo1r41ls so wh3n sh3 d13d h3 (3v3ntu4lly) took m3 1n  
CA: oh  
CA: so you and dirk are moirails?  
GR: y3p  
CA: hey heather, wwhats your favvorite flowwer

GR: 1vory ros3s  
GR: why?  
CA: no reason  
CA: i havve to go  
CA: bye  
GR: s33 you!

\--glitchedRainbows [GR] ceased being trolled by caliginousAquarium [CA]--

You roll away from your desk, pushing yourself towards the door. Standing, you dash into the hallway only to be stopped by Dave.

“Sup, Dave?” You say nonchalantly, mussing his hair. He looks from side to side before grabbing your hand and pulling you into the ‘Forbidden Room’ as you’ve dubbed it.

“Dude, what’s going on?” You ask as he searches for a light switch. When he flips the lights on, you gasp.

You’re currently standing in what can only be described as a weapon cache. Swords, hammers, knives, bow staffs, you name it.

“Heather, it’s only a matter of time before Bro challenges you to a strife, so you better get trained up. Do you know how to use any of these?” Dave asks, gesturing to the walls. You close your mouth and walk over to a bow staff, taking it off the wall.

“I can use this.” You say, and then turn to glare. “But only if you help me dye my hair blonde.” Dave cocks his head before sticking his hand out. You shake it. 

“So, you wanna do a practice strife?” He offers, and you nod. You follow him up to the roof, and when you get there, he pulls out a fucking katana. Then he makes a basic ‘come at me gesture’.

You lunge at him, bringing your staff up and around in an attempt to hit his side. He parries, his sword clanging against your staff, and you grit your teeth. He slashes at your shoulder, and you duck and try to sweep his feet out. He flashsteps away, and then does it again and nicks your shoulder. Whilst he does this, you rearrange your grip and spin the staff, the end hitting his chest. he stumbles back and then grins.

“You’re good, Jacobs. Better than I thought.” He stops moving and holds up his hands, then gestures towards the door. He turns and starts walking towards it, and you follow after.

“That was actually pretty fun, Strider.”

♠♡♢♣

You watch Heather walk up to her locker on monday morning, pulling it open with practiced ease. Her hair wasn’t it’s usual rainbow, but instead a dirty blonde color. The rose and note you placed there this morning fell out, and she leant down to pick them up. Bringing the rose to her nose, she sniffed lightly and smiled. Looking down the hallway, she spotted you and flashed a brilliant smile that made your heart flutter just a bit.

You watched her open the handwritten note, and her smile grows. The note reads:

Heather-

I wwas wwonderin if you would be okay wwith me sittin at your lunch table today  
i promise to be nice to the striders  
and evveryone else

\- CA (eridan)

She looks up and walks down the hall towards you, smiling the whole way.

“Hey, Eridan! I got your note! And your flower! That was really sweet of you!” She bubbles, hugging you. After she pulls back, your face is bright red (almost purple, really.) “And,” She continues, “I would love it if you sat with us today! I’ve got to get to class, so see you in Music!” She finished abruptly, running off towards Dave and latching onto him. Her newly blonde hair stood out against her tan skin and his red shirt, and she looked so damn happy.

Damn, you had it bad.

-

Walking into music class, you spotted John and Dave doing something that could only be described as flirting, with Eridan sitting off to the side awkwardly.

“Egbutt, save it for after school. Hey guys!” You say, laughing as John jumped away from Dave as if he had been electrocuted. Sitting, you pulled out your laptop and headphones.

“I’m going to listen to this song on repeat, kay? It’ll help me get the notes right.” You explain, putting on the headphones and hitting play. Marina and the Diamonds started blaring, and you leaned back in your chair.

Dave, Eridan and John started mapping out scenes of the video. They would hold up pictures of dresses on Eridan’s iPad for you to say yes or no too, ranging from simple black dresses to bright frilly frocks. You particularly like a simple black dress, one that hugs the upper body of the model tightly and falls nicely from her hips. The bodice has an extravagant pattern of gemstones, and you point it out to Eridan, who nods and then turns to Dave.

Before you know it, it’s lunch, and you walk to your table with the boys. When you arrive, you sit next to Dirk and Eridan is about to claim the seat next to you, before a tall, blonde girl comes storming up.

“ERIDAN! What do you think you’re doing!?” She screeches, stomping up to your table. “AND WHO IS THAT SLUT?” She yells, pointing at you.

“I’m Heather. And you are..?” You question, in the most patronizing tone you can manage. She glares.

“I’m Connie Peixes, and I’m Eridan’s gillfrond.” She hisses, making the worst fish pun for the word girlfriend. You turn to Eridan, one eyebrow raised. You almost smile when you see that Rose’s expression mirrored yours, but you kept your unamused expression in place.

“Connie! How many times do I have to fuckin tell you, you are not my girlfriend!” Eridan growled, and Connie hissed again.

“Are you dumping me for that- that bitch!?” She said, her face falling into a practiced-looking hurt expression. Eridan let out a roar of frustration.

“Connie, I can’t dump you _because we were never together!_ ” Eridan stood, glaring at her. His violet eyes met her blue ones, and she stormed away, muttering under her breath.

“Uh... What the fuck?” You ask, eyes wide. Eridan sits down, then puts his head on the table, much like you had done last week.

“Connie Peixies, my stalker.” Eridan groans, and you tentatively run a hand through his hair. It’s thick, and soft. He relaxes under your fingers, and you grin.

“So, why exactly does she stalk you?” You ask, and he grumbles.

“I don’t know. She just follows me around and insists that we’re dating.” He says, and your hand trails down to his back.

“What’s so bad about that? She’s very pretty.” Rose says, and you giggle as Eridan sits up and looks at her as if she’s crazy.

“Because she’s insane!” He cries, and everyone laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have a plan   
> This is going to be a three part fic series   
> Starting w/ this   
> then the next one is going to be called Fuck Me, He's a God   
> then im gonna wrap it up with one called Not Again (That Utter Bitch) 
> 
> yeah so thats that   
> a summary for Fuck Me, He's a God should be at the end of the next chapter  
> yep   
> -Glitch


	5. holy shit; everything goes to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit, she's going to kill me."

GR: dud3  
GR: duuuuuuuud3  
EB: what  
GR: dud3 so wh4ts go1ng on w/ you and d4v3y d34r3st  
EB: nothing!!!!!!!!  
EB: i dont know what youre talking about heather

EB: are you feeling alright?

GR: y3s 1m f1n3  
GR: 4ctu4lly 1m 4 b1t p1ss3d th4t your3 ly1ng to m3 >:(

EB: i’m not lying!

EB: i’m not a homosexual, heather.

GR: bullsh1t  
GR: you l3ft som3th1ng 1n th3 ov3n 3gbutt

GR: 1ts your homo  
GR:1 c4n sm3ll 1t fl4m1ng from h3r3  
EB: heather!!!!!!!!  
EB: that’s not true and you know it.  
GR: duuuud3  
GR: pl34s3 just 4dm1t you w4nt som3 str1d3r 4ss  
EB: no!!!!!!!!

EB: wait did i just inderectly admit my feelings for him  
GR: h4! so you do h4v3 f33l1ngs for h1m!  
EB: wait no!!!

GR: y3p. you 4r3 g4y for d4v3  
EB: fiiiiine.  
EB: i guess i sort of am  
EB: but if you tell him i’ll kill you!  
GR: no prom1s3s 3gbert  
GR: ttyl ;y  
EB: heather wait!!!

\-- glitchedRainbows [GR] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]--

You ran down the hall, ignoring your vibrating phone.

“Dave! David Elizabeth Strider, I have a proposition for you!” You called, picking up your bow staff and knocking on his door. He opened it, katana in hand.

“What’s your proposition?” He asks casually, eying your staff.

“You beat me in a strife, and I tell you a secret.” You grin and dance off towards the roof. You hear him follow you up the stairs, and once you reach the rooftop, you turn to face him.

“Ready?” You ask, twisting your staff in your hands.

“Always.” Dave replies before leaping at you. You block his first strike easily, then twist around to counter with one of your own.

Before you know it, you’re both covered in sweat, still leaping at each other, weapons twisting and striking. You’re covered in multiple nicks and cuts, just as Dave’s covered in bruises and has one gash on his knee. He finally manages to knock your staff out of your hands, and pushes you down.

“Right.” He says, breathing heavily. “What’s the secret?”

“Someone- I’m not saying who -has a crush on you, chico.” You reply, grinning. “Oh, and niño fresco? It’s a dude.” You see his jaw drop as he stands up, and you wink, jumping to your feet.

“You bitch! Tell me who!” He says, jogging after you as you glide down the stairs.

“Not a chance, _gilipollas_!”

♠♡♢♣

“Remind me why I’m doing this, will you?” You hear Heather ask, and you look up from your 3DS and game of Animal Crossing. Then your jaw drops.

Heather’s standing in the middle of the dress shop, wearing a black dress, her hair piled up in a bun. The dress hugs her chest and hips tightly, before flaring out slightly along her legs. She spins, and you catch sight of her tan back, that is uncovered due to the dress. It shimmers in the sunlight, rainbow patterns that you hadn’t seen when she was still.

“So, what do you think?” She asks, cocking her head to the side. You close your mouth and open it again, and she giggles.

“I- Uh- Awwesome.” You stutter, and she laughs.

“So, is this the one for the video? I quite like it.” She says, running her fingers along the skirt. You nod frantically. “So, what are you going to wear? You’re in the video too, remember?” She says, sashaying back into the changing room.

“Uh, probably a suit. Just somefin plain, y’knoww? Not fancy like your dress.” You reply as you save and quit your game, standing. She walks out of the changing room a minute or so later, sandy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She’s wearing a dull brown hoodie with a strange symbol on it, but you digress.

“So, what do you want to do now?” She asks, bumping her hip into yours as you walk out of the shop. You’re aware that your face is bright red.

“I dunno, you wanna get coffee or somefin?” You say hopefully, and she nods. You walk towards the nearest coffee shop, a quaint little place called Porrim’s. You order your drinks and take a seat at one of the tables, chatting about random things.

“Ya know, chico, you’ve only got a week left.” Heather says, nugding your foot with hers. You look up, suprised.

“I suppose I do.” You say, nudging her back. “But by the way you’re having coffee with me, something tells me that you don’t think I’m a douche.” You continue, and she nods.

“True. But you still gotta ask~” She sings, grinning.

“You’re gonna make me ask.”

“Yep.”

“Fine.” You sigh, leaning across the table. “Heather Jacobs, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend/matesprit?” You say, as she tilts her head to the side, pretending to consider.

“Why yes, I think I will, Eridan.” She says, grinning. She leans over the table and kisses you on the lips, and she tastes like vanilla and coffee and sea salt, and it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted. It’s perfect. 

Of course, perfection never lasts long.

♠♡♢♣

After establishing your matespritship with Eridan, you walk out of the coffee shop hand in hand. His mouth had tasted like spices and coffee, and that kiss had been the best one that you’ve ever had.

Of course, nothing ever goes right for you.

Eridan is walking backwards in front of you, teasing you, and you’re walking after him, a few paces behind. The crosswalk light is green, and you were pretty damn sure that no one was dumb enough to drink drive at 1:00 in the afternoon.  
You were wrong.

“HEATHER!” Eridan yelled.

The car came rushing towards you, burning rubber as it tried to stop. You froze like a deer in the headlights, as the memories came rushing back-

_“Can, move!” You had screamed at your sister, who just stood in the road like a frightened deer. “CANDACE!” You had yelled when the car slammed into her, throwing her back at least a meter. “CAN!” You sobbed when they pronounced her dead._

You dragged yourself out of the memories just as the car hit you.

♠♡♢♣

You were lying on the ground, face throbbing from where Dirk had punched you.

“You’re her matesprit, and you let her get hit by a car! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He hisses, leaning over you.

“Look, I’m sorry! I didn’t fucking know there was a car coming!” You said, spitting blood out of your mouth as your stood. “I fucking love her, do you know how fucking awful I feel? This is all my fault!” You said, tears threatening to spill out over your cheeks.

“Dirk, stop.” A strong voice came from behind you and you turned to see a tall man wearing the same shades as Dirk standing there. “I’m Bro Strider. I understand that you’re Heather’s matesprit?” He says, sticking out his hand. You take it, nodding. You don’t trust yourself to talk.

“Look, kiddo. When Heather wakes up, she’s going to be a mess. Like, so messed up that she’s not gonna be able to function. Just a warning.” He says, and your eyes widen.

“Holy shit, she’s going to kill me.”

♠♡♢♣

You wake up to an impossible coldness around your neck, and a strange heaviness around your arm.

You see the nurse’s mouth moving, and you realize that you can’t hear. Why can’t you hear?

“I can’t hear.” You say. Or at least you think that’s what you said. The nurse’s eyes widen, and she mouths ‘one moment’ and walks away. You go back to wondering why you can’t hear. You were with Eridan, you kissed him, and then... your eyes widen. You were hit by a car. Your throat constricts, and you hold back tears. The doctor comes back in and starts looking in and prodding at you ears, then turns to the nurse.

Then he starts signing to you.

Luckily, you know ASL from having a mute sister. Your eyes widen as he signs; ‘You’re going to be temporarily deaf.’

You scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the promised thingy for Fuck Me, He's A God   
> ****SPOILER ALERT******  
> IF YOU DONT WANT THIS FIC TO BE SPOILED DONT READ THE THING OKAY   
> *  
> *  
> *  
> last chance dude  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Fuck Me, He's A God Summary:
> 
> Heather Jacobs was _not_ expecting the zombie apocalypse. Nor was she expecting to be re-incarnated from her life as a high school student in 2012 into the life of a badass rebel leader in 3091.  
>  Then again, no one really expected her to survive either.


	6. fucking hell (why am i the only one who's happy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First things first, I’m temporarily deaf, so i won’t be able to hear y’all. Second, don’t look so fucking sad, it’s bumming me out.” They nod. Dave starts signing to you, rapidly asking questions.

Dirk looks shocked. Bro looks sad. Eridan looks guilty.

Fuck everything.

“Guys, I’m fine. Calm down.” You say, papping Dirk’s face. None of them look any happier. “Come on, it’s temporary!” You say brightly, then you look at them again and sigh. “Fuck this. Dirk, gimme my phone.” You hold out your good arm and Dirk cautiously places your phone there.

GR: j4n3y 4r3 u w/ rox  
GG: yeah, why?

GR: both of you  
GR: g3t d4v3, j4d3 4nd john 4nd com3 to th3 hosp1tal pl34s3  
GR: room 112

GG: what! why?

GR: pl34s3 just do 1t  
GG: fine, but i hope you’re okay!

♠♡♢♣

When Jade, Jane, Roxy, John, and Dave all burst into your hospital room, you held up a hand.

“First things first, I’m temporarily deaf, so i won’t be able to hear y’all. Second, don’t look so fucking sad, it’s bumming me out.” They nod. Dave starts signing to you, rapidly asking questions.

“Yeah, car hit me. Fucking drunk asshole.” You mutter when he asks you what happened. He frowns. Then you have the thought that because no one can really beat you up because you’re disabled at the moment, you might as well test your theory.

“So, Dave. Have you gotten over yourself and asked John out yet?”

♠♡♢♣

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked.” Heather says, and then she tilts her head. The others have left, John and Dave holding hands while doing so. “Yo Dirk, you still chasing after your sweet baboo?” She asks you, and you shake your head. You gave up on Jake English when you caught him and Terezi Pyrope making out. You were heartbroken, but he wasn’t really the right guy for you either.

“Well maybe you should ask Jane out. She seemed pretty lonley with earlier.” You suggest, and he shakes his head. “Oh come on, why not?” She whines, and you just shake your head.

As if Jane would ever like you.

♠♡♢♣

“Oh, stop it, Roxy!” You say crossly, folding your arms. Roxy frowns, sliding closer to you. “Stop acting like Dirk likes me back!” You hiss and Roxy’s frown deepens.

“Not with that attitude, Janey!” Roxy says, papping your arm. You love your moirail, but sometimes, she just needs to know when you don’t want to talk about it.

“Roxy, please stop!” You moan, and she hugs you.

“M’sorry, Janey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've got my plans for the other two fics completely worked out!!  
> also sorry for the short chapter i just bluh


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Possibly,” You reply, “but I’m pretty sure he’s just in love!”

It’s been three weeks since your car accident, and you can finally hear properly again. You were let out of the hospital a week ago, and you’ve been filming your music video for that entire week. You’re filming in the music room at Eridan’s house, and it’s been perfect.

“Hey there, H.” You’ve just finished filming, John packing up the camera and sound equipment and Dave trying to find his bag. You’re pretty sure that John took it, but you digress. You turn to see Dirk standing in the doorway, and you run over to him.

“Hey, Dirk!” You squeal, hugging him. He hugs you back before pulling out a flyer.

**HALLOWEEN HAVOC  
OCT. 31st**

**413 SKAIA AVENUE  
COSTUMES+DATES REQUIRED**

**OPEN DJ/MIC**

**MC’D BY GAMZEE MAKARA**

“So this is a thing. You wanna go?” He says, and you nod.

“But Halloween is in like, 3 days! I don’t have a costume!” You say, frowning. Dirk smirks, and your frown deepens. “Dirk, what did you do.” He laughs.

“Heather, we’ve got costumes. You, me, Jane, and Rox are doing Alice in Wonderland. Ampora can join us, if he wants.” Dirk says, grinning. You smile, and drag him over to the piano bench.

“So whos who?” You ask curiously. “And more importantly, who’s going with who?” He smirks again.

‘Well, I’m the Mad Hatter, Roxy is Chesire Cat, and Jane is Alice. We need a white rabbit, Heather, and you’re just the gal.” Dirk says in a sing song voice. You punch him lightly.

“Fine, I’ll take part in your stupid plan. Only because I love you.” You say, standing. You hold a hand up and count down from three using your fingers. When you hit one, just as you predicted, John calls your name.

“Heeeeeeeeather!”

♠♡♢♣

“I look like an idiot, don’t I?” Your matesprit groans from the doorway. She’s wearing white mini shorts, a black button down with rolled up sleeves, and a white vest. Her blonde hair is tied up in a bun, and the look is completed with the knee high white boots, a bowtie, and bunny ears.

“No, you look gorgeous as ever. Duh.” You reply, wrapping your arms around her waist. Kissing her forehead, you look forlornly down at your own outfit. “I can’t believe that I let you convince me to wear this.” she giggles, and wriggles away.

“Why? We match!” She says, spinning. You continue to stare at the red pants and suspenders that make you Tweedle-dee to Jake’s Tweedle-dum. Before you can complain again, the doorbell rings. “That must be Dirk and Jane!” Heather races off to get the door, and you follow after. Dirk and Jane are insisting that they’re just going as ‘friends’, and you and the rest of the group have a bet on whether they make out or not. Not that they know that.

Dirk, true to his word, is wearing a black shirt similar to Heather’s, a violet waistcoat and of course, a top hat. Jane’s wearing a blue dress with a white pinafore, and a similar white headband. Dirk grins down at Heather, and she whistles.

“Mucho caliente, Dirk.” She says, and he laughs. “Eridan, you ready to go?” She asks, and you nod. 

♠♡♢♣

It’s around three AM, and the party is still going strong. You’re dancing with someone who is very much not your boyfriend, and he’s trying to have a pumpkin flavored shot induced sloppy make out with you.

After attempting to shove him away a few times, you end up punching him. He stumbles away, and you walk back to where Jane is sitting.

“Hey, Jane! Where’d Dirk run off to?” You shout above the blaring techno. The DJ had pronounced this song ‘Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler’s Water Apocalypse.’ You went with it.

‘He went to get some sodas!” She shouts back, and you plop down next to her. Eridan and Jake join you, and soon enough, Roxy and her boyfriend Sollux. You’re laughing and shouting above the noise when you notice that the music has stopped.

“Alright, this song is to confess my undying for one Alice!” Dirk cried over the mic, and then the song All to Myself by Marianas Trench. “Janey, this is for you!” He said, and then continued to jam out.

“is he drunk?!” Jane yells into your ear, and you wince before grinning.

“Possibly,” You reply, “but I’m pretty sure he’s just in love!” You finish, and she flushes. You laugh and pull her into the fray, spinning her around. You’re both red-cheeked and laughing, screaming lyrics and waving at Dirk, who blows kisses back.

All in all, it was a good night.

♠♡♢♣

You wake up at 10:15 to see that you’re clinging to Eridan, and that the majority of your friends are lying on the floor around you, excluding Jane. You detangle yourself from your matesprit and sneak down the stairs to see Jane making pancakes.

“Jane Crocker, you are a goddess.” You say when she hands you a glass of water and Panadoll. She laughs that cute little laugh and slides a plate of pancakes over to you. Dirk walks in, yawning and shirtless. “Dirk, you better watch out, because I would seriously consider marrying this girl.” You say through a mouth full of light, fluffy pancakes. Jane blushes and Dirk wraps his arms around her, and her blush deepens. Slowly, one by one, your friends trickle in, and you sit around the island counter in Eridan’s kitchen and eat pancakes. It feels a little like the family that you never really got to have, and you like it.

Hell, you _love_ it.


	8. Date Night

_Ooh, li-e-i-e-ies Lies_

_Don't wanna know, don't wanna know,_

_oh I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh_

Heather sings and you look at her from outside the glass bubble that is the recording booth. Dave joins in at some points, his smooth tenor evening out her mezzo-soprano. Their voices mingle together well, and she looks so in the zone that it’s a little bit scary. They finish with a flourish, Heather’s golden-yellow eyes opening slowly. She smiles at Dave and they fist bump, walking out of the booth. 

“You did amazing, babe.” You say, kissing her. She kisses back before pulling away and smiling even wider.

“Thanks, love. Now, I’ve got to go, Dirk’s taking me out.” She says, standing on tiptoes to kiss you once more before dashing out the door. You see her climb into Dirk’s orange truck, and you sigh.

She’s absolutely perfect for you. She’s a whirlwind, dancing and spinning around you, the rock. Unshakeable and such. You’re grounded, she’s carefree, you’re the exact opposite. But opposites attract, right?

♠♡♢♣

You climb into Dirk’s truck and lean over to kiss his cheek, then sit back in you seat and sigh.

“What’s up, darlin?” He says, and you giggle.

“Nothing much, Cariño” You say, and then you drift off into thought.

Eridan seems so perfect for you. The rock in the midst of a storm, or such. But you just feel like... Something’s missing. You both just seem to need that last thing, and sometimes the feeling in your gut gets so strong that you want to cry. Not that you do.  
You and Dirk pull up to the movie theater, and you walk in and get two tickets for The Great Gatsby.

The movie starts without any problems, and you settle in to watch it.

♠♡♢♣

At the end of the movie, Dirk’s asleep and you’re in tears.

“Hey, you look like you could use this.” A rough, low voice says from behind you. You turn to see a short, angry looking teenager who’s holding a handkerchief out to you. You nod in thanks and take it, dabbing your eyes. “You can keep the fucking thing, it’s not like I want it.” The boy says, and you smile.

“Hi. I’m Heather. Thanks for the handkerchief, Mr...?” You trail off at the end, raising an eyebrow. The boy blushes.

“Vantas. Karkat Vantas.” He says, and you smile.

“Well, Karkat, Thanks. It was nice meeting you, but I really should wake my asshole of a moirail up.” you say sheepishly, gesturing to Dirk. Karkat nods and you kneel down by Dirk’s seat. “Dirk.” No reaction. “Diiiirrrrrk.” Nothing. You pinch him. “Dirk, I’m going to take a picture and send it to your girlfriend.” When that gets no reaction, you pull out your phone and snap a pic, then proceed to send it to your entire social group.

Then you kick him.

“Heather, what the fuck?” He hisses when he wakes up, and you drag him out of his seat.

“Movie’s over. Spoiler: He dies.”

 

When you get home you crash onto the couch across Bro’s lap, mind on the boy from the theater. Karkat. You smile dreamily, then realise: you didn’t even get his phone number, just the handkerchief. Fuck. You decide to bug Eridan, see if he’s heard of the strange boy.

\--glitchedRainbows [GR] began pestering caliginousAquarium [CA]--

GR: h3y b4by  
CA: wwhats up, heather?

GR: i ww4s wwond3r1ng 1f you kn3ww 4 k1d n4m3d K4rk4t

GR: fuck, 1 us3d doubl3 w’s  
CA: <3  
CA: actually, i think i wwas friends wwith a kid named karkat in like the second grade

CA: wwhy?

GR: just wond3r1ng  
GR: th1s k1d 4t th3 mov13s g4v3 m3 h1s h4ndk3rch31f  
CA: i sea.

GR: b4b3.  
GR: th4t w4s th3 worst pun you’v3 3v3r us3d.

GR: you m4ss1v3 dork <3

CA: I’vve gotta go  
CA: l4t3r  
CA: fuck  
GR: <3  
CA: <3  
\--glitchedRainbows [GR] ceased pestering caliginousAquarium [CA]--

♠♡♢♣

“Hello, miss Crocker.” You say, bowing extravagantly. Your girlfriend giggles and curtsies, and then kisses you softly. “You ready?” you ask, and she nods. You lead her to your car, and open the slightly rusty door.

After driving for around half an hour, you finally pull into the long abandoned Cronus’s Drive In. Jane looks around, confused, until the film you picked out and paid Roxy to set up flickers to life on the screen.

“Oh, Dirk!” Jane gasps, then she leaps at you and kisses you passionately on the mouth. “I love it! All this, for me?” She asks, and you nod.

“Only the best for you, Jane.”


	9. Nightmares and Feminism (Some think they're the same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guyth, what the fuck ith going on?”

TG: woo hoo gals lets have a party because of the basadss equaelity that wnet down in tesxa

TG: *badass *eqaulity *went *texas  
TG: fuck *equality

GR: y34h m4n  
GR: fuck1n w3ndy d4v1s 1s th3 boss

GA: Yes, It Is Rather Astounding  
GA: But It Is Also Three AM Why Are You Two Not Asleep?

GR: b3c4us3 fuck th3 pol1c3 th4ts why

TG: i was watching a livsetream of the sentate

TG: *livestream *senate  
GA: Well I Suggest That You Both Get Some Sleep  
GR: f111111111n3  
TG: okaey  
TG: gnight  
\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] closed the memo FCUK YEAH GIRLS at 3:14 am--

♠♡♢♣

“Viva la revolution, bitches!” you yell, and Roxy yells with you. “Hey, K! Sup, R?” You say as Rose and Kanaya walk up. Rose has a bemused expression on her face, and Kanaya has a small smile.

“Nothing in particular is up, apart from the wonderful step towards equality that happened last night.” Rose says, and Roxy lets out a whoop.

“Hells yes!” Roxy says, and you get spun around, right into Eridan.

“People are starting to use common sense, baby!” You say, kissing him. When you pull away, he looks two parts confused and one part suprised. “Human Rights!” You say as a way of explaining, and he nods.

“That’s awesome, babe.” He says, and you laugh.

♠♡♢♣

Heather is the most adorable little shit in the world (other than Jane, of course.) You decided this when you spotted her dancing around with Roxy, shouting out about human rights and shit. When you reached them, she ran right into you, so you picked her up in a fireman’s carry and spun her around.

“Dirkland Emily Strider! Put me down!” She squeals, hitting your back.

“No way, H.” You had replied, continuing to spin. She jerked her knee into your chest, causing you to fall backwards. She rolled forward to avoid being crushed, giggling. “Wow, rude.” You say, and then Roxy’s sitting on you and Jane’s trying to pull her off.

“That’s what you get, chico!” Heather yells, and you shove Roxy off of you just as Sollux and John walk up.

“Guyth, what the fuck ith going on?” Sollux lisps, and Roxy practically climbs up him to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said makes Sollux flush and splutter, and Heather climbs up onto Eridan’s lap and wraps her arms around him. You pull Jane down on top of you and she squeals, and John pouts. Kanaya subtly kisses Rose on the cheek, and Dave sneaks up behind John to snake his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

It’s sickeningly cute, you must admit.

♠♡♢♣

That day at school is pretty perfect, but when you get home, your dreams are plagued with nightmares.

Tossing and turning, you dream of a life that isn’t yours, of being a soldier and of dying. Then you transition into a body that isn’t quite yours, a raven haired princess playing a game, dying, and saving lives. You see images of a golden city that you fly through, a golden dress hanging off of a frame that is yours, but isn’t. You see miles of snow, shots of vodka, and weapons. You see tyranny.

You see Eridan being sliced in half, and the princess who is you kissing his cold, dead lips. You see an older version of the boy from the theater pressing kisses onto the soldier's stomach, of a single night of burning passion.

When you wake up, your hands are shaking and there are tears streaming down your face, yet you can’t bring yourself to crawl into Dirk’s bed or text Eridan, no matter how much it would help. You need to be alone, to mourn the soldier and the princess’s losses.

You can’t help feeling like you’re going to play those roles one day.

 

♠♡♢♣

_You're too proud to say that you made a mistake, You're a coward to the end._

_I don't wanna admit, But we're not gonna fit, No I'm not the type that you like, Why don't we just pretend?_

The girl on the screen can not be you. There is no way that the blonde beauty with the dark haired stranger can be you and Eridan. Because there is no way that it looks that hot when he bites your neck.

Nope.

“Holy shit.” Eridan says, and you nod. John smirks at you, and you look at him.

“Wha- how- You know what? Nevermind. Just... good job.” You say, and John’s grin grows. The you on the screen raises up a wine glass full of dark red liquid, singing _Only if we're drinking, can you see my spark_ , as she throws the glass down, before it cuts to a close up of shattering glass and splashes of liquid.

“Dude.” You say, holding up your fist. John bumps it with a laugh, pausing the video. “We’re so getting an A.”

♠♡♢♣

“Bring it, Bro!” You yell, charging. He steps to the side, and you dodge the slice of his katana by mere inches. “Oh, it is on.” You say, using your staff to propel yourself off the ground, flipping towards him. You push off of his shoulders once your feet hit them, and he slices at you again. Your staff blocks his would-be blow, and then spins around in an attempt to trip him up. You continue to spar until he pins you, and you laugh.

“Good job, Heather.” he says, and a rush of warmth runs through you, and you smile at him.

“Thanks, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys guys   
> so you can see stuff about her next 2 lives in this chap woo woo!


	10. She's Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitchfights and rumors and teenagers, oh my!

You had been having a nice day until you were slapped. And tackled. And had your hair pulled. 

In other words, Connie Peixes found out that you were, indeed, dating one Eridan Ampora, flush wise. 

You had been leaning against your locker, chatting to Sollux as he got his books for Advanced IT (you were in the same class) when you heard her screetching. 

“You bitch!” She had yelled, grabbing your shoulder and spinning you around. 

“What the fuck?!” You had said just before she had slapped you. Her hand had cracked across your skin audibly, and you let your head roll with it, lightening the blow. Your fist had connected with her nose so fast that you hadn’t even know that you were punching her.  
Then she tackled you. She had a firm grip on your ponytail, limiting your options, so you did the first thing that came to mind- you bit her. Hard.  
She screamed rolling off of you, and you jumped up to your feet. 

“What the glubbing hell is wrong with you? You could have given me rabies!” Connie screetched, and you roll your eyes. 

“You were on top of my, you bitch! Why did you even fucking slap me in the first place?” You snapped, taking a step forwards. 

“You’re sleeping with my boyfriend, you slut!” She yelled back, and your eyes widened. 

“You mean Eridan? Oh, hell no. Listen here chica, I’m only gonna say this once: he was never your boyfriend! You fucking stalked him!” You hiss, and she growls. 

“That’s not true and you know it!” She screams, and then a smooth arm wraps around your waist. 

“She may not know it, but I do, Connie. I tried letting you down easy a year ago, but you keep coming back. So let me make it clear: My one and only, my true glubbin love, is Heather. So back the fuckin hell off.” Eridan said smoothly, and Connie looked hurt, and ashamed. Eridan leaned down and whispered in your ear; “Go to class. I’ll see you at lunch time.” You nodded and walked over to Sollux, who was still looking kind of awestruck. 

“Come on, Sol.” You said, grabbing his arm. Dragging him along the hallway, ignoring the whispers and glares that you get. When he tries to stop you, you turn and growl at him. “I _said_ come _on_ Sollux.” He winced and continued to walk with you. 

In other words, you were pissed. 

♠♡♢♣

“Dirk, I’m spending the night at Er’s.” You announced, knocking on the driver’s side window of his truck. He rolled down the window and shrugged. 

“Use protection.” He said, leaning over to kiss your cheek. 

“Of course” You replied, holding out your fingers in a V shape. He held his own hand up, completing the diamond. “Later, Dirk!” You called, jogging over to your waiting boyfriend. 

“Hey, baby.” Eridan greeted you, kissing you on the top of the head. “You ready?” 

“Yep.” You replied easily, hugging him. He led you over to his motorcycle, then swung you up onto it. Climbing on in front of you, he pulled his purple helmet on while you pulled on the spare. He drove you two home, and you had your arms wrapped around his waist for the majority of the ride. When you got to his house, he swung himself off and helped you down. 

“Welcome, welcome.” He said, unlocking the door. Walking inside after him, you sank down onto the couch with a sigh. 

“So, has Connie always been that psycho?” You asked while he got a movie out. He nodded, and you ruefully rubbed the back of your head. “She has a mean grip.” You muttered, and Eridan laughed, falling next to you on the couch. Wriggling around until you were straddling his lap, he chuckled. 

“We’re not going to watch that movie, are we?” He asked, smirking. Shaking your head, you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. He pressed back, his tongue trailing across your lips, asking for permission. You opened your mouth gladly, letting him explore it thoroughly with his tongue. 

Pulling away, you look him in the eye. “Eri.” You say solemnly. He looks back, tilting his head to the side. “You really should wear looser pants.” You said cheekily, winking as you rolled your hips against his. Eridan’s face was bright red and he moaned openly. 

“Fuck, Heather. Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?” He gasped. Instead of replying, you kissed him again. 

You didn’t watch the movie, that’s for sure. 

♠♡♢♣

When you woke up the next morning, you realised that Heather was lying in bed next to you. You sighed and rolled over, grabbing the little black key that you had left on the nightstand. It was a key to your house, and it had a small amber ‘H’ inlaid in it. 

“Heather, baby.” You said, rolling over and wrapping your arms around her. “Heather~” You sang softly. 

“Eridan?” She mumbled sleepily, curling into you. You pressed your lips into her neck before replying. 

“Yeah. I got something for you.” You say, and she yawns, rolling over. “I, uh, got this made for you, so you can come over whenever.” You mumble, handing her the key. Her gold eyes widen, and she smiles. 

“Thanks, baby.” She whispers, pressing her lips to yours. She’s warm, burning bright, and she tastes like spices. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I've got the plans for the next two written out now!  
> also: they did the do.   
> ~Glitch


	11. It's A Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Dave! Dirk won’t do it, and I need someone to sing with!” You whine, hanging off of Dave’s arm.

“Come on, Dave! Dirk won’t do it, and I need someone to sing with!” You whine, hanging off of Dave’s arm. 

“No, H.” He says, walking towards his walker. 

“Come on, it’ll be a good way to get back at Connie for- what was it, two years of torture? We can kick her ass in the show!” You point out, and he snaps his locker shut. 

“What song did you have in mind?” 

♠♡♢♣

“So you want me to make matching outfits for you and Dave?” Kanaya asks, one eyebrow raised. You nod, smiling brightly. 

“It’s for the talent show, so the whole school will see them.” You say, and she nods, pulling out a notebook. 

“What did you have in mind?” She says, pulling out a pencil and sketching up two models. Your grin spreads. 

“So, for Dave, kinda like a tux, you know? But more casual...”

♠♡♢♣

“Hey Sollux, Roxy! I need a favour!” You call at the couple, running after them. They stop and turn as you catch up to them. 

“Okay, so you two are coding geniuses, right?” You ask, and Roxy nods. “So, I was wondering if you could program ques for lighting.” You say, and Sollux nods at you. 

“What’th it for?” He asks, and you grin. 

“Well, Dave and I are performing in the talent show, see?” 

♠♡♢♣

“Gog, Kanaya, it’ll be gorgeous!”

“Thank you, Heather.” 

♠♡♢♣

“That’s exactly what we needed! Thanks, guys!” 

“No probs, Heather!” 

“It’th chill, Heather.” 

♠♡♢♣ 

“Hey Dirk.” You say, poking your moirail. He’s unresponsive. “Dirk.” 

“What’s up, H-bomb?” He asks, fiddling with a tiny robot bunny. 

“H-bomb? Really?” You ask, momentarily sidetracked. Refocusing, you poke him again. “So, I heard Janey and Rox-a-lox are performing at the talent show too.” At the mention of Jane, his head snaps up. 

“What are they doing?” He asks, his glasses lopsided. 

“Dancing. I think that they’re doing I Need A Doctor.” You reply, grinning at him. “You know, us girls were talking the other day, and Jane said how she thinks it would be _romantic_ if someone were to sing for her.” You lean in closer. 

“Oh, no. No way.” Dirk backs away, eyeing you. “I will not. No.” He says, and you pout. 

“But Dirky! Jane would _love_ it!” You say, pouting. He glares at you. 

“I’ll _think_ about it.” 

♠♡♢♣ 

“Ow!” Heather yelps, and Kanaya glares up at her. 

“You would not be experiencing nearly as much pain if you would _stand still_ , Heather!” Kanaya snaps, and Heather glances down apologetically. 

“Sorry, Naya.” Heather mumbles, and Kanaya smiles softly. 

“It is alright. We are almost done.” 

♠♡♢♣ 

“You sure about this?” Dirk asks, and you nod. “Rainbow it is.” he says, shrugging. It takes around two hours to have your hair be rainbow streaked again. When it’s done, you wander into the kitchen, wearing only a bra and jeans. Quite soon after, you shriek and dash out, swearing at John and Dave. 

“Oh my god, Heather!” John yells, slamming his eyes shut. 

“My eyes!” Dave cries melodramatically, and you toss a towel back at him. 

“You could have warned me, Dirk!” You yell at your moirail, and he laughs. A few minutes later, you walk back into the kitchen, this time wearing a shirt. “I hate you all.” You mumble, and Dirk laughs again. 

He stops when you shove ice down his shirt. 

♠♡♢♣ 

Unlocking Eridan’s front door, you walk in.

“Babe, It’s me!” You call, alerting him of your presence. When you walk into the living room, it is most definitely _not_ your boyfriend on the couch. 

“Who are you, dollface?” The guy asks. You squeal and run out into the kitchen area. You run into Eridan, who looks down at you in surprise. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He says soothingly. You step back and glare. 

“You failed to mention that there would actually be someone other than you here!” You say, glaring at your boyfriend. He laughs, picking you up in a fireman’s carry. 

“Allie-oop!” 

“Eridan Ampora, you put me down right now!” You yell, swatting at him. He proceeds to carry you into the living room again. “Eridan, I swear that if you don’t put me the fuck down-” You start, only for him to dump you on to the couch. 

“Who’s the lady, little bro?” The other guy asks, looking down at you. Eridan plops down on the couch next to you, you you sit up and curl up next to him. 

“This is Heather, my matesprit. H, this is Cronus, my older brother.” Eridan explains, and you look at Cronus. 

“Hi.” He says, grinning. 

“Sup.” You reply, smiling. Eridan looks at you cautiously. 

“Babe, whatever you’re going to do, don’t.” Eridan warns, and you snake your arms around your waist. 

“Stop me.” You retort before you start to tickle him. He wriggles hopelessly, trying to stop himself from laughter. In retaliation, he starts to tickle you back. 

You end up in a pile, (Cronus included), panting and giggling and generally happy. You decide that you like Eridan’s brother. 

 

♠♡♢♣ 

_Little crackerjack beat, making wack mass Backwards producers, I'm back bastards_  
One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause  
I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long,   
I'm running out of time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor,  
doctor to bring me back to life 

Roxy and Jane finish with a flourishing spin, bowing. Screams and cheers come from the crowd, and you whistle from your place backstage. 

You and Dave still have a few acts before it’s time for you to go on, (you’re last) and you’re already nervous. Dave looks handsome in a dark red suit with a black t-shirt on underneath, and dark grey skinny jeans. You’re wearing a gold corset with a black vest tucked into your red mini shorts. Dave’s wearing his shades, and you’re wearing a pair that Bro bought you, gold Ray-bans. 

“And next up, is Miss Connie Peixes!” The MC announces, and there are a few cheers. 

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

Connie begins singing, and you hold back a groan. 

♠♡♢♣ 

When Dirk walks on stage, you quirk an eyebrow at his brother. Dave shrugs. 

“Jane, this one’s for you.” Dirk says, and you grin as you see Jane go bright red. Your grin grows when the first chords of ‘Sugar we’re Goin Down’ by Fall Out Boy start playing. 

“Atta boy!” You cheer quietly. 

♠♡♢♣ 

Around 20 minutes later, It’s you and Dave’s turn to go on. 

“And now, last but not least, Dave Strider and Heather Jacobs!” The MC announces, and you and Dave take your places on stage. Facing away from the crowd, your elbow is resting on his shoulder. The upbeat music starts to play, and you take a deep breath. Dave starts singing first. 

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control**

You start dancing around him, and he sings at you. It’s all playful to you, but to others, you guess that it could seem kind of sexual. That’s the point, you guess. 

**She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild**

****_I make them good girls go bad_  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go 

Both of you sing the chorus, and you sling your arm around Dave’s shoulders. Then you start your solo bit. 

_I know your type_  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control 

When you sing the line “You make me want to lose control”, you bump your hip against Dave’s, and you slide your shades down and wink. Repeating the chorus, Dave spins you around, and you ‘swoon’ against him. 

**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**   
_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
Actin' like they too hot to dance   
**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**   
_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance _

You pull Dave closer by his tie, and he stumbles a bit (on purpose). 

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
 **I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
 _Good girls go bad_  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go **

Finishing together, you both bow extravagantly. The crowd is screaming and cheering (and a few people are dancing), and you smirk, blow a kiss at Dirk and Eridan, and walk off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah well there we go only 5 chapters left woo


	12. Winners (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, during lunch, almost everyone in the school got the same text. 
> 
> [12:22]: Heather Jacobs and Dave Strider are cheating on their boyfriends- with each other!

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time to announce the Placings for Skaia High’s fifth annual Talent Show!” The overly enthusiastic MC, (You’re pretty sure her name is Meulin) announces. Grinning, you look at Dave, who lowers his shades and winks. 

“In third place, we have... Miss Connie Peixes, with her performance of Call Me Maybe!” Meulin announces, and Connie walks up onto stage with a simpering smile to have her hand shaken. You look at Dave again and grin. _Now we only have to place._

“In second place, we have... Dave Strider and Heather Jacobs, with their performance of Good Girls Go Bad!” Meulin says brightly, and you grin. You didn’t win, but you still beat Connie! Walking onstage, you gladly shake Meulin’s hand and accept the runner up’s prize- fifty bucks. Pretty sweet. Dave slings an arm around your shoulder and you smile and wave at the crowd. 

“And, last but most definitely not least, our first place winners! In first place, with their performance of I Need a Doctor, we have Miss Roxy Lalonde and Miss Jane Crocker!” Meulin announces, and the auditorium erupts in cheers. Roxy and Jane are practically carried up onto stage by Dirk and Sollux. They’re blushing like crazy as they accept the trophy and 100 dollar cash prize. 

“Woo! You go, ladies!” You say afterwards while you laze about on Roxy’s beanbag. After the show, you and your friends went back to the Lalonde’s to chill. 

“Oh, shush, you. You and Dave did pretty darn well yourselves!” Jane says, swatting at you. You grin and roll away, ending up on top of Dave and Eridan. 

“Oof!” Dave says, feigning pain. “Get off of me, fatass!” He says, pushing you fully onto Eridan. 

“Hey, baby.” You giggle, pressing your lips to Eridan’s. He kisses you back, and you kiss him harder until Kanaya throws a pillow at you. 

“Keep it PG, please.” Kanaya says elegantly, and you throw the pillow back, missing Kanaya and hitting Jade. 

“Shitfuckohgod!” Squealing, you struggle to get off of Eridan and away from Jade, who has murderous grin on her face. Eridan, the traitor that he his, wraps his arms around you and holds you down. “EridanyoutraitorIsweartoallthingshOLY!” While you were threatening your boyfriend, Jade approached and began to tickle your feet. 

“Revenge, Heather!” Jade yells, and your squeal again, wriggling around. “Surrender!” Eridan said, helping Jade. 

“No- stopitEridan! Jadeplease!” Your words slurred together because you’re laughing so hard. 

When they finally stopped tickling you, someone had put on a movie. You all fell asleep in piles that night. Your feet on Dave’s lap, your ass was on Dirk’s, and your head on Eridan’s, you were perfectly content. You were with the people you loved. 

♠♡♢♣ 

The next day, Sunday, is spent lazing around the Lalonde’s house. Roxy kicks everyone’s ass at Halo (and Mario Kart), you all play a dumb game of truth or dare which ends up with you on John’s lap and Dave on Eridan’s (much to both of their displeasures), and make cookies. Actually, Jane makes cookies, and you all sit around the kitchen and get in the way. 

“You know, this is really nice, just chilling like this.” You say, and everyone nods. Sollux and Roxy are sitting on the floor, You, Dirk, Jane, and Eridan are filling up the main couch, John and Dave have claimed the beanbags, and Rose and Kanaya have claimed the loveseat while Jade sits at their feet. 

“Yeah, it is!” Jade says, and you grin. John wriggles out from Dave’s grip, and towards the TV. Before he gets there, Rose has the remote and has flipped to the movie selection page. John pouts. 

“So, what should we watch?” Rose asks innocently, and you laugh. Now this, _this_ is perfection. 

♠♡♢♣ 

Perfection doesn’t last long, unfortunately. Monday, during lunch, almost everyone in the school got the same text. 

[12:22]: Heather Jacobs and Dave Strider are cheating on their boyfriends- with each other!

You look up and meet the questioning pink eyes of Roxy Lalonde, the unasked question hanging in the air while everyone stares at you and Dave. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys! I wouldn’t cheat! And if I would, it sure as hell wouldn’t be with _Dave fucking Strider!_ ” You say, and then turn to Dave. “No offense, man.” You say, and he nods. 

“Non taken, H-bomb.” He replies, and you both stand. “Ready to fuck a bitch up?” He asks, holding out his arm for John. You nod and do the same, pulling Eridan up. 

“As always.” You reply easily, grinning. You walk over to the lunch table where Connie is sitting with her groupies, and she sneers. 

“What do _you_ want?” She barks, and you smile as passive-aggressively as you can. 

“Well, Connie. Someone sent a text that I’m presuming went schoolwide, with something very rude about me and Dave on it,” you say, and lean down. “Was it you?” You say into her ear. 

“So what if it was?! It’s true! You and him are totally fucking!” She yells, and you smirk. Shaking his head, Dave looks out at the crowd that’s gathered. 

“Lesson numero uno in Dave Strider, ladies and gents!” You call, spreading out your arms. “He likes to leave hickeys. Like, lots of them.” You explain. You pull the collar of your blue v-neck down and show your neck and collarbone to everyone. Nodding at you, John pulls off his scarf to reveal his bite-marked neck. 

“Exhibit A: My boyfriend. Hickeyed to kingdom come. Exhibit B: Heather. Not hickeyed to kingdom come. Believe us now?” Dave announces. People in the crowd start to murmur, glaring at Connie. She shrinks down, still glaring. 

“Whatever, you’re still losers!” She hisses, and you laugh. 

“Whatever you say, bitch.” You retort, walking away, Eridan at your side. Dave and John follow as you walk back to your usual table. You sit down and start giggling. John joins you, his chuckles matching your giggles. Dirk raises an eyebrow at you, and you lose it. Your giggles turn into full on laughter (as do John’s chuckles,) and you lean on Eridan. 

“Oh my god!” John chokes out. You nod, still laughing. Everyone in your group is staring at the two of you, and you manage to calm down enough to speak. 

“That- that was the most cliche thing I’ve ever done!” You say, and that only sets you off again. Dirk looks at you and grins, before starting to snicker. That sets Roxy and Jane off, and before you know it, everyone is laughing their heads off. 

You’re still giggling when lunch ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg only 3 proper chapters (and the epilogue) ahhhhhh!!  
> does anyone even read this?


	13. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck is going on, guys?!” Dirk asks, and you laugh again.

The next night, you wake up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down your face. Memories that were yours but _weren’t_ plagued your dreams again. You saw the raven haired girl sitting at a computer, chatting to someone, and laughing. You saw the soldier dying, a gun at her side. You saw the raven-haired girl covered in a purple aura, growling at a tall boy with messy hair and long, wavy horns. You saw an Eridan that wasn’t Eridan get cut in half, purple blood and innards spilling out. You saw the two girls murder. 

Those girls scared you. 

“Heather?” A soft voice asks from the hallway. Dirk is standing there, clad in boxers and a wifebeater, shadless. You must have been screaming in your sleep. “Hey, hey now. Calm down.” He says, hugging you. You let out a choked sob into his shoulder as he rubs your hair, shooshing you. 

“D-dreams. Nightmares.” You sob, and he shushes you again. 

“Calm down, Heather. I got ya. Shhhh.” He murmurs into your hair, and you hiccup, drying your eyes. 

“Thank you, Dirk.” You mumble into his shoulder.He nods, smiling at you. His orange eyes, only a few shades more red than yours, glow in the moonlight. He kisses your forehead and starts to get up, but you clutch to his arm. “Stay.” You say, and he nods, lying down with you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Always, Heather.” He whispers, and you fall asleep with his arms wrapped around you. 

♠♡♢♣ 

When you wake up the next morning, it’s warm and bright and smells like citrus and Dirk is still asleep, his chin on the top of your head. 

“Hey, kiddo.” You hear Bro’s deep voice coming from the doorway and you quirk an eyebrow. “Mental Health day for you and the boys.” He continues, and you smile. 

“Thanks, Bro.” You say, and he nods. He starts to walk away, then pokes his head back in. 

“When he wakes up, don’t tell him.” He orders, and you giggle. 

“Sure thing.” You say before shutting your eyes. 

♠♡♢♣ 

You wake up again to Dirk shaking you and saying how school started an hour ago. You sit up and giggle, rolling your eyes. Dave stumbles into the room, with some serious bedhead and no shirt. 

“What’s with all the noise?” He asks, yawning. You smile and shrug. 

“I don’t know, Dirk here is flipping his shit.” You walk to your closet and pull out a shirt. You slip it over your head and then slip a bra underneath it. 

“What the fuck is going on, guys?!” Dirk asks, and you laugh again. Dave looks confused, looking at you. 

“Dirk, what’s up with you? Bro said we have a mental health day, He’s making pancakes.” Dave says, and Dirk glares at you. 

“Did you know about this??” He says, and you nod, standing and dancing out into the kitchen. 

“You snooze you lose, Dirky!” You call, sitting at the table. Bro smirks at you, and you smile back. 

Oh, how you adore your family of ‘coolkid’ losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.


	14. Falling, But Not in Love (Well, maybe a little.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you did, and you fell backwards off the rooftop, a scream caught in your throat as Dave screams your name. Your fingertips only just brush his, and his bright red eyes are the last thing you see before you hit something.

It was around six in the evening, and you were sitting on the roof. Not for a strife, not for family, but for the clear night sky and air. 

_  
The kids in the hundreds tomorrow  
Will march through the door  
They're fighting someone else's war  
They'll have so many stories to tell  
In exchange for a hero's farewell_

You begin singing a Mika song, thinking of the girls from your dreams. How much they’ve sacrificed. 

_  
I wish I could  
I wish I could make you return  
And what if I'll never discern  
As you walk to the toll of the bell  
You'll be fighting for our heaven with hell_

_And you don't understand  
Why no one else can see  
Your blood on me  
And my blood on you  
But to make you bleed  
The only thing I wouldn't do_

Your voice grows louder, wafting across the city. Images begin to flash before your eyes, of the soldier and princess and the heroes they were, and a tear falls down your cheek. 

_  
And you know heroes aren't meant to survive  
So much harder to love when alive  
Walk with the devil in your head  
You would think you were better off dead_

_And you don't understand  
Why no one else can see_

_Your blood on me  
And my blood on you  
But to make you bleed  
The only thing I wouldn't do_

You keep singing, lyrics spilling out of your throat as tears fall down along your cheeks. 

_  
Where can you go?  
We fight we earn  
We never learn  
And through it all  
The hero falls_

_I wish there was a way  
To give you a hand to hold  
Cause you don't have to die in your glory  
To die to never grow old_

_Your blood on me  
And my blood on you  
But to make you bleed  
The only thing I wouldn't do_

_Your blood on me  
And my blood on you  
But to make you bleed  
The only thing I wouldn't do_

_Where can you go?  
We fight we earn  
We never learn  
And through it all  
The hero falls _

You finish, standing there, looking out at the night sky, breathless. You hear slow clapping from behind you and you turn to see Dave standing behind you, shadless. 

“Encore, please.” He says quietly, and it’s so unlike anything you’ve ever heard from him before, so you nod. Taking a deep breath, another song begins to float across the city, sweet, sad, and slow. 

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

Dave steps towards you hesitantly, holding out a hand. You take it and step towards him, letting him pull you into an embrace. You keep singing as he sways you from side to side. 

_I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

Dave spins you around and takes over, his voice covering yours. 

_I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

Dave’s eyes are sparkling, almost sadly. You’re spinning around the rooftop, your rainbow hair trailing after you. 

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things _

When the song finishes, you come to a standstill, your golden eyes staring into Dave’s red. 

“Thank you.” You whisper, stepping away. That was your fatal mistake, that single step. If you had just let him hold you for one more goddamned _second_ You wouldn’t have fallen. 

But you did, and you fell backwards off the rooftop, a scream caught in your throat as Dave screams your name. Your fingertips only just brush his, and his bright red eyes are the last thing you see before you hit something.

♠♡♢♣ 

When Heather fell backwards off the roof, you screamed her name, reaching for her and _missing._ Luckily, she hit a balcony only a few doors down, and you were flashstepping down the stairs and straight into Dirk.   
“Woah, slow down!” Dirk says, and then his eyes widen. “Dave, what happened?” 

“Heather- she- she fell. Balcony, four floors down.” You gasp, and Dirk’s eyes widen. Before you know it, he’s flashstepping away and you’re darting after him, mind spinning around, the same thought falling through it: 

_I let her fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter plus the epilogue. Don't worry, she's not _quite_ dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not a victory march  
> It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

You wake up to a sea of white and loud, loud beeping noises. Memories flicker through your head, and you let out a choked sob. You were dancing, and then you fell and oh god Dave and Dirk and Eridan and Bro and _everyone_. 

Then you start to scream, pain flickering through your body, and you pass out again. 

♠♡♢♣ 

You look at the cold body of your matesprit, tears falling down your face as Jake rubs your back. 

“Heather, _please!_ ” You choke out, and Dirk clenches his jaw just a little bit tighter, stopping a whimper. 

“She’s on life support. She woke up at around 3 am, and then slipped into a coma. It’s unsure if she’s going to wake up, and if she does, it’s certain that she’ll die.” The doctor says, and right as he utters those fatal words, her eyes open and she chokes on the air around her. 

“Eri- Eridan!” She says, and you nod, kissing her forehead. “I- I love you, Eridan. Remember that.” She whispers, and then she kisses you as softly as she can before turning to the Striders. 

“Dave, it- it’s not your fault. Don’t sweat it, okay? I love you too, man.” She whispers, frail as a butterfly. Dave lets out a choked sob. She kisses his cheek and then looks at Bro. 

“Bro, thank you, so _so_ much.” She hisses and curls in on herself a little. “I love you.” Then she looks at Dirk, her amber eyes soft. 

“Dirk, oh Dirk.” She says sadly. “I love you so, so much, baby.” Tears start falling down her face as she raises her hand in a v-shape, and Dirk holds his hand up, completing the diamond. “Sing for me?” She asks weakly, and the Strider twins nod. They start the chorus of an old song, both crying. 

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel_

Heather turns back to you and whispers softly. 

“I love you.” 

And those are the last words she ever speaks. Her heart runs dead and you sob, a painful choked noise. Dirk breaks down, as does Dave.

“I love you too.” You whisper. 

♠♡♢♣ 

Heather’s funeral is a quiet, simple affair. It’s her family and the group from school, with their families. 

“Heather was a gorgeous, strong young lady. Fate took her away from her loving matesprit and moirail. She passed peacefully, a song from her brothers being sung. She will be missed deeply.” Roxy says. She’s the most sober that she’s been all year, and she’s wearing a black dress. She sits down and Dave stands up. Neither you nor Dirk could bring yourselves to stand up and talk about her. 

“Heather was the best friend anyone could _ever_ ask for. I was there when she fell, and I will never, _ever_ forget her. Her last request was for a song, and I hope that I sent her out peacefully. Rest in Peace, H-bomb.” He says quietly. As he sits, The casket is carried out by John, Sollux, Jade and Kanaya. A slow tune plays on the organ and everyone stands, following them out to the graveyard. They set the casket down for a while, letting people pay their respects. When you get there, you notice a red rose and an orange flower sitting on her chest. She looks so damn peaceful, and you lean down and rest a single ivory rose down on her chest before walking away. You look away when they lower the casket, and when you throw your bit of dirt in, you whisper your final message for her. 

“I’m sorry.”

♠♡♢♣

You, sit in the graveyard all night, crying, and paying your respects. You bring out her bo staff and rest it on the grave. Dirk and Eridan are with you until around 11 before leaving. That’s when you start to sing. 

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there’s a God above  
But all I’ve ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It’s not a cry you can hear at night  
It’s not somebody who has seen the light  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last thing is the epilogue.


	16. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thousand and five years later, a miracle occurs.

One thousand and fifty five years in the future, a girl was born in Ireland. She was screaming and crying and wailing, yet her mother looked down at her with love. 

“Hello, my darling.” She murmered as the baby opened it’s eyes to the world for the first time. 

“She has eyes of gold.” The nursemaid remarked, cleaning the child. The baby’s shrieks and wails stopped, and she looked above her with wonder, staring up at the world. 

“She will be a hero..” The mother whispered, and the baby gurgled and waved her legs. “My angel Heather.” 

The baby looked at her mother with her wide, gold eyes, legs kicking. Neither the mother nor the nursemaid knew it then, but that had been the birth that would change the universe.

Of course, Heather’s time had not yet come. 

Her second chance had barely started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it  
> thats book 1  
> wooO!  
> so book 2 is in the works or w/e  
> yay!  
> there will be a break between this and fuck me, hes a god where i finish other stuffs up!


End file.
